La Di Da
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: For the world it's just a meaningless phrase,but for them it meant so much more. It's been a long long time in darkness,Oh baby,heaven turned to hell,I've cried a million tears,A million times in,Heartbreak Hotel. And after all these years of loneliness,There must be a ray of light,A little melody that fills the silence,A dreamless lullaby. NALU! R&R! ENJOY XD


**I WAS BORED AND LISTENING TO MUSIC SO I CAME UP WITH THIS ONE-SHOT XD SORRY I'M NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES T.T I'VE BEEN EXTRA BUSY LATELY T.T AGAIN SORRY T.T WELL ANY WAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT SO IT CAN MAKE UP WITH ME NOT UPDATING XD ENJOY!**

_It's been a long long time in darkness_

_Oh baby, heaven turned to hell_

_I've cried a million tears _

_A million times in_

_Heartbreak Hotel_

He sat there, at the corner of the hotel room, he was alone, no one to make him smile, no one to understand how he feels, he was in an endless hole, without her, without her smile, her laugh, her voice.

'La di da!' He remembers the last sentence she said before she went on that plane, she will come back he knew that, but not knowing when hurts him, he wants to hold her, kiss her, sleep with her in every possible way, he wants her to say his name and only his, the was his name sounds when it comes from her soft lips, makes him feel in heaven.

But now without her, heaven turned into hell, oh how many tears he shed, some useless tears he shed, knowing she'll come back. His wife, his only lover, his Juliet was gone for the time being.

But no, he had enough of shedding tears, Lucy, _his _Lucy will come back, he's sure of it.

_And after all these years of loneliness_

_There must be a ray of light_

_A little melody that fills the silence_

_A dreamless lullaby_

He was a new kid at the academy, everyone stayed away from him, mocking him, laughing scornfully at him because of his unnatural hair color.

Salmon, or as some people call it 'PINK'!

She was the only girl who neared him, giving him a warming smile, it made him feel happy, he gave her a grin, that's when he knew that after a long time of being isolated, he had a chance to have friends, REAL friends, he had a ray of hope.

"La Di Da" That was the first thing she said to him.

"La Di Da" He replied smiling. It made her blush, he was happy, she saved him from hole made of darkness, a darkness made by his past.

Remembering that moment made him smile, a real one, Natsu Dragneel was waiting for his wife Lucy Dragneel to come back, his ray of light, his ray of hope, his everything.

More importantly his magical melody that made him smile even though he was in no mood for smiling or being happy.

But now, he was waiting, 'One more month' he always told himself that, one more month, and his wife will be back in his arms, giving him kisses he longed for, the warmth he longed for.

_It goes la di da_

_It goes around the world, around the _

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this _

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La di da di da_

"La Di Da" The blond woman keeps saying this, this sentence makes her smile, the first phrase she said to her husband, this very meaningless phrase meant a lot to her.

It held a lot of memories, for her, for her husband.

She smiled as she placed a hand at her flat stomach, she was going back earlier than she thought she would, she was happy they didn't accept women in her condition.

Now in a mere week she's going to see her husband, she's gonna hug him, kiss him, smile with him.

"La Di Da" She said, as she looked at the pictures on her laptop, the pictures that held memories, of the person who was her friend that turned into best friend, then secret crush, after that her boyfriend, and now her very own husband.

Yes, life may have fucked her up in the past before she met him, but after she had met him, even saw his very first smile that he gave her.

She can't be happier right now, even by thinking about the kisses he gave her send shivers to her spine, and not the bad kind of shivers.

The way he traps her between his body and the wall, how his body is pressed against hers, how his lips shaped themselves on hers, the way he trails butterflies kisses down her neck, it all made her happy, it's like she's living in heaven just in being in his arms.

_One more time it's _

_La di da_

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

She might be a million miles away from him, but every time he says that only phrase it made him smile, "La Di Da"

What would he do if he didn't have this phrase? The phrase that she told him about, a meaningless phrase, but at the same time it meant a lot for both of them.

It was their own magical phrase. 'We may be miles away from each other, but as long as we hold on to that we'll always have each other. Ne?'

He remembers her very own voice, that sentence made him happy, she was speaking the truth, no matter how far away she was he'll always be there for her, to save her, he was her hero.

_I've been waiting almost everyday _

_For this melody_

_I've been waiting for lifetime baby_

_Endlessly_

"Natsu?" Lucy said on the phone, happiness visible in her voice.

"Luce?! I missed you so much." Natsu said excited, he finally had the chance to hear her voice. The voice he missed.

"I missed you too."

"Can you believe this? We still have a month and we'll see each other! So how was the interview, are you going to work in their company?"

"The interview went good, and I can't believe it too, I can't wait to hug you."

"Me too."

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget."

"Don't worry I won't."

"La Di Da." They both said in sync.

"Well, I have o go Natsu, it's 11pm here."

"Bye, and take care will you?"

"Don't worry I will."

By that, a beeping sound was heard on the end of the line, he was happy, he was ecstatic, he finally heard her voice, it was like a drug for him, SHE was like a drug or wine, you have one cup, but it's so good one cup doesn't do. That was Lucy for him. He was addicted to her.

_I've been waiting waiting all my life for this _

_Magic melody_

_And if you hear me now from outer space babe_

_Come and sing with me_

"La Di Da." That very sentence was said in everything they did, even when they first did 'it'. Yes that sentence meant a lot.

When people hear them say this, they'll think they're some kinds of lunatics, but they don't care, this sentence was their favorite and it always will.

He still remembers, the very first time they did 'it', and they never regretted anything, it was just like 'La Di Da'.

As he trailed butterflies kisses down her neck, he stopped at the spot below her earlobe licking and sucking on it, giving him pleasurable voices, he growled, he couldn't believe that this ONE girl could make him do that.

As he kissed her lips again, fighting for dominance, his tongue battling hers in a meaningless battle, as he brought her closer to his body, never having enough of her, every moment with her seems like 10 years for him, like I said before he never had enough of her.

As he thrusts in her, pleasuring her, the way she did to him, trying to bring her closer and closer each time, as much as he tried he couldn't be closer than he was now.

He kissed her, swallowing her moans, as he thrusts in her harder and faster each time, making a rhythm only they can understand.

"La Di Da."

_It goes la di da_

_It goes around the world, around the _

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this _

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La di da di da_

She was finally on her way home, she made it a surprise, she should go home after 2 weeks later, but she can't wait, since they can't accept people in her condition to work for the most famous company, now she can go back home.

But what he doesn't know she's not alone, another soul was tagging with her.

"La Di Da." She mumbled as she placed her hand at her flat stomach. She was happy, even ecstatic. She was waiting for this moment since forever.

Now the million miles that she was away from home, are finally disappearing, she can get back to her husband, she can feel his lips on hers, body on body, she can't be happier.

Maybe, the company rejecting her was a way for fate telling her that maybe taking that job wasn't the right choice?!

Maybe?!

_One more time it's _

_La di da_

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

He was laying on his bed, or should I say on THEIR bed, it was cold without her, that empty space beside him, it's the same empty space in his heart.

He was sick of waiting, he missed her, he's been waiting almost every day for the chance he gets to hug her, smell her, touch her. She was HIS not anybody else's, that's why she was named Lucy DRAGNEEL! Not another name.

"La Di Da!" By that he went into deep slumber, he didn't think he could sleep like that after Lucy went on that plane.

_La di da_

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

She walked down the path, excitedly, she wanted to just leave her bag in the middle of the street and run off to her house, but unfortunately she can't.

So she kept on walking greeting the people that were passing by, some people wondered why was she here sooner than she said she would, maybe she was coming earlier?

But the question that stood there the most was 'Why didn't Natsu come and take her?'

Lucy ignored the weird looks and kept on walking. She remembered the first time she got weird looks, it was when she was still 'friends' with Natsu.

"Don't worry about them, they don't know anything." He kept telling her each time they gave her weird looks, since she was befriending the new kid that has PINK hair!

Lucy would look at him and smile, then they would both say at sync "La Di Da"

Now she was finally going back home, were she was meant to stay.

As she neared the house, she couldn't hold it anymore, she grabbed her bags tight and ran swiftly to her home.

_La di da_

She entered the house slowly trying hard not to make any sound since it was already night and her husband might be sleeping right now.

As she entered their bedroom, she knew she was indeed right, her husband was sleeping peacefully on the bed, he looked cute. That' what Lucy always think.

After that she went to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed to her nightgown and layed beside her husband on bed.

She smirked at the thought of surprising him, and the way he'll act the next morning in the bed.

By that she slept beside him, the empty space was finally filled, now she has nothing to worry about, she was back to where she belongs. A happy smile decorated her face as she fell in deep slumber.

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

The next day Natsu woke up he felt something beside him, as he stirred he found a peaceful looking face at her sleeping face, he rubbed his eyes again and the image wasn't gone. Then he groaned angrily and said.

"Great, now I'm starting to hallucinate. Just great!"

Then he got out of the bed walking to the bathroom, after taking a shower and changing his cloth, he walked to the bedroom and found nobody while the bed was perfectly made.

"Okay, now this is seriously freaking me out, first I hallucinate, second the bed is made on its own, maybe I need some coffee."

After that he walked to the kitchen, what he saw made his jaw drop. Breakfast was already made and was place on the TABLE?!

Okay now something was seriously wrong. When he went to check the food if it was poisonous or not he heard some giggling behind him, a too familiar kind of giggling.

He turned around not believing what he saw, his wife was standing in front of him?! Wasn't she supposed to come back in 2 weeks?

"L-Lucy?" Natsu said stuttering.

"Surprise?!" Lucy said smiling, as she ran to his arms and gave him a hug.

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, he couldn't believe it, she's finally here!

He hugged her and brought her closer to his body afraid to release his grip on her even for a little bit, afraid that she'll disappear again, he can't afford that he barely survived when she left him for 2 months.

Then he kissed her, missing the feeling of her lips on his, she quickly replied to his kiss loving the way his lips shaped on hers.

Their kiss deepened, Lucy enjoyed the way his tongue met hers.

She was finally home, the million miles disappeared.

_I've been waiting almost everyday _

_For this melody_

_I've been waiting for lifetime baby_

_Endlessly_

Natsu didn't know how he could live without Lucy, and most of all he didn't know how they ended up in here, in their bedroom kissing passionately, clothes scrambled everywhere in the room, body over body, feeling each other's skin, getting as close they can to each other.

They never did get enough out of each other.

Lucy gives away loose moans, he liked the sound of her voice, how his name comes out of lips and only his, not anybody else's.

He loved her so much, he never got enough of her lips, and how she tastes, and he never will.

As Natsu thrusts inside of her harder and faster each time, her moans get louder and louder each time.

He kisses her neck giving her red marks making Natsu proed of his achievements later on. He moves to her collarbone licking, sucking, biting her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she feels herself releasing, and Natsu groaning huskily in her ear before biting it playfully.

_I've been waiting waiting all my life for this _

_Magic melody_

_And if you hear me now from outer space babe_

_Come and sing with me_

He didn't stop, he continued on kissing her, and kept thrusting in her, but could you blame the guy, he didn't see his own WIFE in 2 months, give him a slack.

He was ready for a second round, like I said he never gets enough.

He loved how he made her feel underneath him, she loved the way he felt above her, the way he pleasures her, the way she feels pleasured, he was satisfied, SHE was satisfied.

As he kissed his way down to her 'treasures', he sucked on them greedly, he WILL make her feel good. She needed him, and that night she DID get him.

_La di da_

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

It's been a week since 'that' happened, and Lucy still hasn't told him about the reason she came early, but now she will.

They were having dinner right now and Lucy was ready, she will tell him.

"Natsu?" She said nervously.

"Yes?" Natsu said looking at her confused.

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I um-"

"Is everything okay?" He asked moving from his chair as he walked to her and kneeled, taking her hands in his.

She removed one hand and placed it on her still flat stomach and said smiling, "I'm pregnant."

Natsu looked at her wide eyes, "You-You're pregnant?" Natsu chocked.

Lucy nodded. He then smashed his lips on hers, giving her a passionate kiss.

After they pulled apart he smiled while saying, "You're pregnant, I'm gonna become a father!"

Lucy nodded smiling, "And I'm gonna become a mother."

_One more time it's_

_La di da_

_It goes around the world, around the_

_La di da_

_And everybody's singing like this_

_La di da_

_A million miles away from home_

_La dida di da_

She was panting hard, she was in labor, she was happy. After 9 month finally she could see her child.

Her husband sat at her right holding her hand, kissing it trying to calm her down.

After 4 hours of labor and agonizing pain, she would see her child, she could hear him crying, she smiled and sighed in relief, it was totally worth it the pain was totally worth it.

She held her child close to her, he was a boy, her baby boy, she kissed his forehead smiling, then she looked at Natsu, and showed him the baby.

Natsu smiled and looked at Lucy, Lucy looked at him then looked at her child.

"La Di Da" They mumbled together.

It might be a pointless and meaningless phrase to say, but to them it's not, it means a lot, it's their magic melody, it made them smile, laugh, and stay happy.

Then the boy grew to be a fantastic boy who was named Haru, Haru _Dragneel_.

_It's been a long long time in darkness_

_Oh baby, heaven turned to hell_

_I've cried a million tears _

_A million times in_

_Heartbreak Hotel_

_And after all these years of loneliness_

_There must be a ray of light_

_A little melody that fills the silence_

_A dreamless lullaby_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD ALTHOUGH IT WAS MEANINGLESS IT WAS FUN TO WRITE XD SO R&R! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
